I won't say im in love
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: What happens when a certain twin starts falling for a certain otaku? First chapters a songfic but the rest are going to be regular
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! so i'm like obssesed with this couple since I saw the anime , & then i heard this song.I tried realllly hard to not make the characters ooc but i still think they are , Gomen.**

**

* * *

Kaoru's POV  
**

"Hey Renge did you enjoy France ?" I asked Renge

"Well it was kinda cold but other than that I was really happy to be there!" she replied while giving me a dazzling smile… I hope she cant tell I almost zoomed out.

"Cool" I said, she was hanging on my every word which was good seeing has how I had a huge crush in her…ever since she almost kissed Haruhi and we had to tell her she was a girl." Just out of the blue I was wondering if you -".

"Hey Kaoru I cant host without you and the girls are waiting & Kyoya is glaring at us so come on" Said Hikaru while dragging me away from Renge; "So I'll talk to you later k" I managed to say to her….before Hikaru dragged me behind a curtain were everyone was staring at me."what?" I mangaged to say

"I can't believe you were so obvious" Exclaimed Haruhi "you were just gonna ask her out right there with out even telling her that you love her ?"

"We'll what else do you want me do to…. I mean its not like I love her" I replied looking at the floor

Everyone stared at me …" Are you serious kao-chan?" said Honey is brown eyes big with disbelief.

"Kaoru …there are 24 hours in a day..if you think about someone for 20 hours a day that usual means you're in love" Said Kyoya….Smugly might I add

"_No chance no way I wont say I'm in love" _I sang while casting a glance at Renge.

"_You swoon, sigh don't deny it uh-oh_" Sang everyone else

"_It's to cliché I wont say im in love_" I sang while shaking my head

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson"_ I kept on singing while looking at Haruhi "_It feels so good when you start out_" This time looking at my twing Hikaru " _My head is screaming get a grip boy, Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out_".

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you feeling; Baby were not buying hon, we saw you hit the ceiling ; Face it like a grown-man When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?" _Sang everyone again ; _what is it going to take to get them to shut up _I thought_, _I rolled my eyes and sang

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_"

"_Give up, give in , Check the grin you're in love_" sang Haruhi and honey when renge looked at them and I HAD to give her a smile and a wave.

"_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_" he sang while closing the curtain. (**A/N : The host that weren't singing had opened the curtains wide** )

"_You're way off base, I won't say it ; Get off my case, I won't say it_" Sang kaoru almost yelling.

"_Boy, don't be proud ,It's ok you're in love_" By this point everyone was staring at him sternly ( A/N: is that a word?).

"_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_" I said while resting my elbows on a table and thinking about Renge.

" Now that, that is sorted out you all have five seconds to get out there and start hosting or oh so help my soul I will raise Haruhi's debt by 32%".

* * *

**hmm i really don't know why I made the host singing... Oh well next chapter is From Renge's POV**


	2. Renge's turn

**Wow I had all but forgotten this story! But Inspiration struck so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Ouran *tear tear***

**Background Info: All the customers are waiting for the host to change into their cosplay.**

* * *

*Renge's POV*

I watched confused as Kaoru left " I think He was about to ask me out" I sort of muttered to no one in particular,but of course this was the Host Club ,it was these girls job to gossip.

"OMG! what would you have said if he had asked you out?" Asked one of the girls, which instantly created a circle around me, I think her Name was Sakura.

Hmm what would I have said? " well he is a host, not to mention he's cute and sweet and sincere and why are you staring at me like that?"I asked when I saw all of their eyes shining and once I said it they all started giggling.

"Oh please dont act like you dont know! your totally in love with him!" Said another one...this time probably Suki.

I blushed and started staring at the floor, could I really be...in love with someone?

I had come to ouran for Kyoya but he was more inlove with himself than anyone else so i should just give up on that, and it was time to find a new obsession since Haruhi apparently was a girl...

"Maybe a little" I said smiling, it was enough to set them off squealing "But maybe he just liked me, not LOVED me".

"With that smile? and the way he was staring at you? I don't know how that guy waited so long!" I was sure the girl was Kitami.

"Yeah but-" Jut as I was gonna say something the curtain just opened and there was Kaoru waving and smiling at me, I swear my heart jumped a little bit.

This time i had to join in the squealing

"Fine so if he does..."love" me what should I do?

"hmm this is hard you could either wait for him to ask you out...or you could ask him out yourself!"said Suki.

"Look guys I'll decide what happens okay" I said as serious as possible...but man "This is just like that one anime kare-"

I was cut off by someone going shh look their cominng! and all the other girls scurried to meet their respective host.

I got up to announce the host as they came out but instead kaoru blocked my way.

He was blushing & he kept looking back at his brother who kept smiling encouragingly.

"um Renge I have something to ask you" He said.

" You can ask me as soon as you look at me and speak up I can barely hear you"I crossed my arms to get the point across, I might have sounded harsh but still he had to be a man!

"Fine" He gazed one more a time at his brother then looked me in the eye and oh...my...anime his hazel eyes were just gorgeous I almost didn't hear what he said next.

"Renge Houshakuji will you please go out with me tonight" He said it all in one breath so it sounded pretty funny but still squeal! he asked me.

"Well since you said please, yes I will" It was something I'd heard in anime but he didn't seem to notice as his smile lit up the whole room.

"well then see tonight Renge" He said.

there was an awkward pause as he tried to figure out what to do next,he decided on just waving then high-fived his brother.

I turned around and looked for the girls i had been talking to before, i ran over to them and squealed out " I could eat three bowls of rice!".

they squealed with me and then they got all serious.

"We have to figure out what your going to wear and everything!".

I Just smiled, Tonight was going to be such a romantic night.

* * *

**Ta-Da! I tried to fit in Renge's quirky personality but idk just how well i did...**

**For the next chapter well things NEVER go as planned, or as you thought. **


End file.
